journeyofwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Book an Event
The Booking Screen Booking events is the most fundamental part of Journey of Wrestling. Three Buttons await your command: * Singles - This is to book 1v1, or multi-person matches such as 1v1v1v1 Ladder matches, Battle Royals, Elimination Chambers, or what have you. * Tag Team - This is where you book 2v2, 3v3, 4v4 or 5v5 matches, as well as multi-matches of these (ie a 2v2v2 TLC match, a four-way trios match, a Tag Team Battle Royal, etc). * Auto Book - In the JoW Paid version, you can use the Auto Booker to Book a Weekly Show or Event for you, or book and manage your company for a set number of shows. Book a Singles Match Click the "Singles" button. This will open the roster selection area, complete with a search bar and filters. More on that later. Simply hover or light-tap to view a worker. Click or tap to select them. When selected, a dark box will appear around the worker's name. Then select the opponent. Here will book Rawhide Sam Hill vs Sabre. As you can see, Sabre has a small gold bar on his name, denoting him as a champion. Once the two opponents are selected, the match will be added to the Card, and it will appear onscreen. The workers' names will disappear from the selection screen. Since Sabre holds a singles title, the match by default will be a title match. Book a Tag Team Match This is the same as booking a singles match, choose the "Tag Team" button. The Roster Selection will change from singles wrestlers to existing tag teams and Trios. Choose a tag team, then a second tag team. The match will be added to the card. Book a Trios Match Choose "Tag Team" again, but this time go to the series of buttons that appears. Choose Trios. The Roster Selection will display all active trios now. Select your combatants, and they are added to the card. Book a Trios in a Tag Team Match Choosing "Tag Team" also gives you access to Trios teams on the Roster Selection Screen. If you choose a Trios to be involved in a tag team match, an icon will appear beside the Trios name on the Card. Here you can adjust which two member of the team will be involved in the match. Book a Gimmick Match When you choose a match, you may also make it a Gimmick match for a small CP cost. Choose first the type of match. Then tap the gimmick match before choosing the combatants. There is a scrollbar to see more match selections. Some matches have prerequisites to be selected; for example a Ladder Match can only be contested in a title match, while an Ironman match requires the same participants had a match the month previous. Book A Multi-Person Match After selecting the match type, select the Multi button. You can apply this to singles, tag team or other matches. It essentially makes in more opponents than the usual 1v1 (2v2, 3v3, etc) into multi-person matches like Three-Way Dances. When you have choosen the participants, click the "Add" button to complete the booking. Book a 2v2 Singles Tag Match You can also pit two singles wrestlers against an established tag team or another singles duo. Choose the "2v2 Singles" button, choose the participants as always, then click the "Add" button. Existing tag teams chosen will appear as the team name on the card. Book a 3v3 Singles Trios Match This is the same as booking a 2v2 Singles Tag Team Match, only you choose a third person for each team. Book a Battle Royal A battle Royal is a special multi-person match. Choose "Singles" (or "Tag Team" if you have enough Trios or Teams to fight a battle royal), and "Multi". Then in the "Gimmicks" menu, find a Battle Royal. Some custom scenarios may have custom battle royals as well, for example this scenario boasts the Labor Day Brawl. A new series of fields and buttons will appear, allowing you to chose the number of participants, limit by gender, allow the computer to auto-pick with a variety of parameters, or you can manually choose the participants. You will notice that workers already booked on this show can become available again for this match. How ever you choose your participants, press the "Add" button when you are satisfied with the lineup. This will be added to the card. Add a Feud You can start a feud between workers or teams to add interest to a match and potential increase the popularity and overness of the workers involved. To activate a feud, click the small lighting bolt icon beside the matchup description on the Card. A choice of available feud options will appear. If the choice is grey-out, requirements are currently not met by these feuding workers. Re-Order and Alter the Card Re-ordering a card is simply done. A match on the card has an up and down arrow, just to the left of the lightning bolt (start feud) icon. To remove a match, simple click the x icon to the left of the up/down arrows. Blow-Off a Feud After feud has been triggered, be it in a match or a weekly segment, it will have another icon beside it when you book a feud match for a show. Clicking this icon will mark a match as a "blowoff" essentially ending the feud. You may also use certain weekly show segments to blow off a feud. More on that later. Play Event Once you are content with the content of the card, it is time to play the event! This send you to a new screen wherein you will choose the winners of each match, or allow the CPU to simulate the wins for you. To select a winner, click on the worker/team to whom you wish to give the win. To simulate and allow the computer to pick your winner, click Simulate. Event Results Now it is time to pick your winners. Post-Match